1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable splice enclosures.
2. Description of the Art
The above-identified grandparent application discloses a splice enclosure comprised of a first outer shell 30, a second outer shell 40, a first inner shell 10 and a second inner shell 20. The first inner shell 10 includes a compressible grommet through which one or more cables pass and the second inner shell 20 includes a compressible grommet through which a second one or more cables pass. The ends of the respective cables are spliced, and thereafter the two outer shells are connected at their inner ends such as by threading one outer shell into the outer end of the other outer shell.
The connecting of the two outer shells causes the outer ends of each of the inner shells to be compressed inwardly thereby compressing the respective grommets around the cables passing therethrough. In addition, the connecting of the two outer shells forces the two inner shells into end-to-end abutment to effect a seal between the abutting inner ends of the two inner shells. In addition, as the two outer housings or shells together, they provide a calibrated amount of compressive force on the two inner shells to allow the installer to provide the desired amount of compression to the splice.
The above-identified parent application also discloses splice enclosures that include two outer shells and two inner shells. In one embodiment, an extender, in the form of a tube, is connected between the two outer shells. Thus, instead of threading one outer shell onto the opposing outer shell, each of the two outer shells is threaded on an opposite end of an intermediate tubular member 80, also referred to as an extender.